Kill Me Is Better
by Kim Hyerin CBHS
Summary: Peradaban baru telah di mulai. Kota sedang kacau sebagai ulah dari mayat hidup, memaksa Yifan tunangan Baekhyun selaku anggota kepolisian untuk turun tangan tepat dua hari jelang pernikahan mereka. Namun bagaimana jika saat Baekhyun terbangun, ia malah mendapati dirinya sebagai tawanan dari zombie yang tanpa ia ketahui telah membunuh tunangannya sendiri?/CHANBAEK/YAOI/.


_Ketika peradaban dunia yang telah berlangsung ribuan tahun lamanya, dimana manusia-lah yang telah merajai peradaban itu. Dalam cerita pasti ada sebuah awal dan akhir. Begitulah peradaban ini. Ribuan tahun lalu peradaban manusia telah dimulai, dan kini peradaban itu harus berakhir dengan digantikan oleh peradaban baru. Dimana makhluk berwujud sama, dengan cara hidup yang berbeda, tanpa hati dalam tubuhnya, dan darah yang telah membeku dalam bungkusan kulit pucat._

 _Kematian dan kehancuran merajalela dimana mana, sementara kehidupan makhluk baru terus dimulai. Makhluk tanpa belas kasih dan hanya tau cara mengoyak tubuh yang lemah. Makhluk menjijikkan yang tak pernah kau bayangkan. Dengan mata abu-abu, tubuh kurus kering dengan kulit sepucat batu, tanpa jantung dalam tubuhnya, dan hati manusia adalah sumber utama kehidupannya, mereka hidup dengan memakan hati manusia. Ya, makhluk ini telah hidup dan membuka peradaban baru dibumi. Makhluk yang kalian sebut sebagai-_

 _-Zombie._

Prolog : Akhir dari Segalanya

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, and Others.

Author : Kim Hyerin CBHS

WARNING!

YAOI, BL, BOYSLOVE, BOY X BOY

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

.

Happy Reading!

Hope you like it!

.

.

 _Ada yang bilang bahwa hidup itu singkat, dan aku mengakui itu._

 _Terkadang aku berpikir untuk hidup yang lebih lama dan menulis takdirku sendiri._

 _Saat aku kecil, kupikir aku bisa hidup hingga tua, bersama orang yang kucintai dan mencintaiku._

 _Bersama hingga maut yang memisahkan kami._

 _Dan hari itu, aku bertemu dengan seseorang-Wu Yifan-_

 _Orang yang selalu membuat hidupku dipenuhi dengan keindahan._

 _Orang yang dengannya aku ingin menikmati kisah hidupku sampai akhir._

 _Kami berpacaran dan saling mencintai._

 _Tetapi hidup lama yang kuharapkan tidak semulus jalan pikiranku._

 _Ketika makhluk itu datang dan mengancam keberadaan kami-manusia-_

 _Mereka hidup dengan memakan hati kami._

 _Tanah perkotaan yang sebelumnya dipenuhi dengan kehidupan manusia kini tandus dan gersang._

 _Tempat terukir kenanganku dan Yifan sudah hilang terkubur begitu saja._

 _Kota-kota sepi dan aku tau, hanya ada secuil manusia yang masih bertahan, dan kami termasuk didalamnya._

 _Dimana mana hanya ada kekosongan._

 _Aku takut pada makhluk itu, bagiku mereka menjijikkan dan mengerikan._

 _Aku selalu berharap bahwa orang orang yang kusayangi takkan pernah berhubungan dengan mereka._

 _Namun aku salah, ayahku adalah seorang inspektur kepolisian dan Yifan termasuk didalamnya._

 _Yang artinya mereka harus turut serta menjaga keamanan masyarakat yang masih tersisa._

 _Aku hanya bisa berharap agar makhluk itu segera musnah dan kehidupan kami berjalan normal seperti dulu. Tapi aku sadar.._

 _Peradaban manusia akan segera berakhir karena mereka tak terkalahkan._

 _Tapi aku mencintai Yifan dan ingin hidup lebih lama bersamanya._

 _Aku tidak tau apa yang tertulis dalam lembar takdirku, tapi aku berharap jika Yifan mati, maka aku akan ikut bersamanya._

 _Kini aku sedang menunggu kedatangannya._

 _Dan ketika dia pulang nanti, kami akan mengikat janji kami pada sebuah pernikahan._

.

.

-September 28, 2016-17.30-

Baekhyun menatap rerumputan dibawah kaki telanjangnya, berpikir apa yang harus ia katakan sebagai jawaban atas permintaan Yifan. Mereka akan menikah lusa, tapi Yifan harus pergi. Baekhyun tau bahwa Yifan pasti akan kembali, tapi bukankah sebuah pernikahan adalah hal yang lebih penting dari apapun?

"Kau tau kan, lusa adalah hari yang penting untuk kita?" Baekhyun mendongak, menatap kedalam manik Yifan yang kini juga menatapnya. Yifan mengelus surai kecoklatan Baekhyun yang diterpa angin sore, membuat wajah manisnya semakin terlihat cantik karena diterpa senja.

"Aku tau, tapi-"

"Hanya sekali dalam seumur hidup kita."Baekhyun berucap lemah, Yifan bungkam, merasa tak mampu menjawab perkataan calon suaminya.

"Mereka membutuhkanku Baek, kau tau kan-"

"Ada yang lain," Baekhyun kembali menyela,"yang lain bisa pergi bukan? Dan kau bisa mengurus pernikahan kita."

Yifan menghela napas, memijat pelipisnya karena merasa pusing dengan segala masalah yang menghantuinya. Kenapa Baekhyun sangat egois? Tapi ia juga tak bisa menyalahkan Baekhyun disini, pernikahan memang hal yang sangat penting. Namun, kewajibannya haruslah berada diurutan teratas sebelum urusan pribadinya.

"Aku akan kembali," Yifan menaruh telapaknya dipundak Baekhyun, menatap mata sipit itu dan coba meyakinkannya,"aku akan kembali besok, aku berjanji." Baekhyun menatap manik tulus Yifan, tidak ada kebohongan dan keraguan didalamnya. Baekhyun tau Yifan tidak akan mengingkari janji yang ia buat, tapi bukan itu yang Baekhyun takutkan.

"Tidak bisakah kau tinggal?" Ucap Baekhyun memaksa, Yifan menggeleng.

"Tidak bisa Baek, kau tau kan perbatasan kota dekat dengan sini? Jika aku tak menuntaskannya aku takut mayat hidup itu mengacau di pernikahan kita." Ujar Yifan tulus. Baekhyun berpikir bahwa perkataan Yifan ada benarnya juga, tapi bukankah masih banyak pihak kepolisian yang lain? Kenapa harus Yifan?

"Aku hanya ingin pernikahan kita berjalan sempurna sayang." Yifan membelai pipi Baekhyun, mencoba meluluhkan hati pria mungil itu. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, merasakan sentuhan Yifan yang begitu lembut, sentuhan yang sangat didambakannya.

"Mengertilah Baek, aku berjanji akan menuntaskan mereka kali ini, dan kita bisa hidup bahagia selamanya, tanpa gangguan makhluk menjijikkan itu." Lanjut Yifan dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Baekhyun mulai goyah dengan pendiriannya, Yifan memang benar. Kelompok mereka telah mendapatkan penemuan baru untuk membunuh makhluk itu, ia yakin kali ini pasti berhasil. Dan setelah makhluk itu musnah, mereka bisa hidup bahagia seperti mimpi mimpi Baekhyun, selamanya tanpa harus dibayangi ketakutan lagi. Membayangkan hidup bahagia bersama Yifan membuat hati Baekhyun menghangat, jadilah dengan mantap ia mengangguk, yang artinya memberikan ijin pada Yifan untuk pergi.

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus kembali atau aku akan membencimu selamanya." Gumam Baekhyun sambil mencubit perut Yifan. Mendengar itu Yifan tertawa meskipun merasakan sakit diperutnya.

"Hehe, baiklah, aku tidak akan kembali agar kau membenciku." Kata Yifan setelah itu tertawa , membuat Baekhyun tercengang dan merengut karena merasa perkataan Yifan tidaklah lucu. Jika Yifan tidak kembali Baekhyun pasti sudah mati gantung diri.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan hah? Dasar tiang bodoh." Sengal Baekhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat Yifan ingin tertawa lagi, tapi ia menahannya karena tidak mau kekasihnya itu semakin marah.

"Aku kan hanya bercanda."Sanggah Yifan membela diri dengan nyengir lucu. Baekhyun menatapnya sengit.

"Tapi bercandamu itu tidak lucu! Kenapa kau mengatakan seperti itu? Itu membuatku takut! Seenaknya saja kau bilang tidak akan kembali! Ini masalah serius dan kau malah bercanda."Sembur Baekhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Apakah Yifan tidak tau betapa ia takut akan kehilangan Yifan? Bahkan membayangkannya saja membuat Baekhyun ingin mati.

Melihat mata Baekhyun yang hampir menumpahkan butiran air asin membuat Yifan merasa bersalah. Kekasihnya ini sangat sensitif terhadap hal hal yang mengenai hubungan mereka, dan Yifan tau itu. Seharusnya ia tidak mengatakannya tadi, mengatakan perkataan yang membuat kekasihnya sakit hati, Yifan jadi menyesal.

Yifan menarik pundak Baekhyun dan membawanya kedalam pelukan. Mencoba menenangkan pria mungil itu dengan mengelus pundak kecilnya yang bergetar.

"Maafkan aku, aku akan kembali, aku berjanji." Yifan berujar yang hanya ditanggapi suara isak Baekhyun. Yifan tidak bodoh untuk tau betapa Baekhyun mencintainya, dan ia juga mencintai pria itu. Sebenarnya Yifan tidak ingin pergi, ia ingin tinggal dan mengurus pernikahan mereka, tapi ia tidak bisa.

Yifan sudah berjanji akan menghancurkan makhluk itu dan hidup bahagia bersama Baekhyun, janji janji yang selalu ia katakan tiap malam, dan setiap ia mengucapkannya Baekhyun selalu tersenyum dan mengatakan 'aku percaya padamu'. Melihat peluang yang begitu besar dengan ditemukannya alternatif baru untuk membunuh makhluk itu membuat Yifan bertekad memenuhi janji-janji yang selama ini ia buat.

Yifan mencintai Baekhyun, jadi ia merasa bahwa kali ini ia harus pergi dan memusnahkan para mayat hidup demi masa depan mereka, ia ingin bahagia bersama Baekhyun, hidup tanpa dibayangi ketakutan lagi. Sampai usia senja menghampiri mereka dan ajal menjemput. Makhluk itu sangat berbahaya, apalagi serangan sudah sampai perbatasan kota yang hanya berjarak beberapa kilo dari tempat mereka berkemah.

Ya, kelompok mereka selalu berpindah pindah tempat untuk menghindari serangan makhluk itu, kini mereka tinggal ditenda tenda diatas tanah lapang. Dan yang tak disangka kini makhluk itu begitu dekat, seluruh penduduk kota akan mati jika mereka tidak segera bertindak. Jadi Yifan harus pergi, demi Baekhyun, demi masa depan mereka, dan demi semuanya.

.

.

.

.

-September 28, 2016-20.00-

Baekhyun menyiapkan bekal untuk Yifan dan ayahnya, mereka akan pergi sebentar lagi. Kini dua orang yang Baekhyun sayangi itu sedang mempersiapkan kepergian mereka, setau Baekhyun mereka telah menemukan formula baru untuk menghancurkan makhluk itu dari bahan gas, tapi Baekhyun tidak mengerti gas apa yang mereka gunakan, Baekhyun tidak paham tentang Kimia.

Menutup kotak bekalnya, Baekhyun segera memasukkannya kedalam tas ransel dan membawa tubuhnya keluar tenda. Tanah lapang masih ramai walupun sudah gelap. Api unggun menerangi lapangan itu dibantu senyum bulan yang tak kalah terangnya. Manik Baekhyun menangkap Yifan yang sedang membelakanginya dan berbicara dengan seorang pria, yang Baekhyun yakini ayahnya.

Melihat keduanya membuat hati Baekhyun menghangat, senyum kecil terpatri diwajahnya. Baekhyun sangat menyayangi ayahnya juga Yifan, mereka adalah satu-satunya yang Baekhyun miliki didunia ini, bagaikan penopang hidupnya. Sejak sang ibu meninggal tepat setelah melahirkan Baekhyun, sejak itu pula sang ayah selalu merawatnya, tak hanya menjadi ayah, tapi ia juga menjadi ibu bagi Baekhyun.

Dan Yifan-cinta pertamanya yang juga ia yakini cinta terakhirnya-adalah lelaki yang sangat Baekhyun cintai, Baekhyun tak bisa menggambarkan sebesar apa cintanya pada seorang Wu Yifan, tapi satu yang dia yakini-Baekhyun tak bisa hidup tanpa Yifan- Yifan bagaikan langit untuk Baekhyun, orang yang selalu melindunginya tanpa kenal lelah. Dan jika langit itu runtuh, maka Baekhyun juga ikut runtuh.

Senyum kecil masih terhias diwajah Baekhyun, membuat paras eloknya semakin terang disinari cahaya sang rembulan. Dan ketika otaknya mengingat bahwa kedua orang itu akan pergi, senyum Baekhyun lenyap begitu saja. Perasaan khawatir menggerogoti ulu hati Baekhyun, hingga membuatnya pucat pasi dan dadanya terasa sesak. Bukannya ia tidak percaya- Baekhyun percaya mereka bisa menghabisi seluruh makhluk mengerikan itu. Hanya saja ada semacam keraguan hinggap dihatinya, Baekhyun merasa bahwa akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi-Baekhyun berharap firasatnya ini salah. Ya, semoga saja.

"Baekhyun?" Telinga Baekhyun menangkap suara berat yang ia yakini milik Yifan membuyarkan lamunannya.

Bagai orang linglung, Baekhyun mendongak dan menatap Yifan dengan wajah kebingungan, seingatnya tadi Yifan sedang mengobrol dengan ayahnya dan itu berjarak beberapa meter darinya, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba Yifan ada didepannya sekarang?

"Baek? Kau baik baik saja sayang?" tanya Yifan dengan punggung tanggannya ia tempelkan didahi Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengerjap beberapa kali, senyum sarat akan kesedihan mengembang diwajahnya.

"Uh, aku baik-baik saja" Ujar Baekhyun meyakinkan. Yifan tau Baekhyun berbohong, Yifan tau Baekhyun tidaklah baik-baik saja, maka dari itu ditariknya pundak sempit itu dan dia jatuhkan kedada bidangnya.

"Jangan khawatirkan aku Baek, aku akan kembali, percayalah." Yifan mengelus surai kecoklatan Baekhyun, sesekali mengecup puncak kepalanya, berharap calon suaminya itu sedikit tenang.

Baekhyun merasa hatinya menghangat, entah kenapa ia merasa pelukan Yifan malam ini berbeda dengan biasanya. Namun Baekhyun mencoba menepis seluruh prasangka buruknya dengan membawa kedua tangan kecilnya hinggap di bahu Yifan, menyalurkan rasa cintanya dengan membalas sebuah pelukan.

"Aku takut,"gumam Baekhyun lirih, mengungkapkan isi hati yang coba ia tahan,"aku takut kau akan pergi."

Ucapan Baekhyun kontan membuat hati Yifan nyeri, sesungguhnya ia juga takut-bukan takut mati- ia takut jika ia gagal dan tak menemukan Baekhyun diakhir hidupnya.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja,hmm."kata Yifan sembari menepuk pundak Baekhyun dan mencium pucuk surainya.

"Aku percaya padamu."Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya dan melesakkan kepalanya lebih dalam, menghirup aroma Yifan yang sangat ia sukai.

"Wahh, sepertinya ada yang sedang asik bermesraan sampai melupakan ayahnya."Suara yang sangat Baekhyun kenali menginterupsi kegiatan mereka, reflek ia menarik diri dari pelukan Yifan lantas menatap sang ayah dengan pipi semerah tomat.

"Yifan!" Teriak seseorang dari seberang lapangan yang Baekhyun yakini adalah paman Kim-teman ayahnya yang satu tim dengan Yifan. Yifan menoleh dan melambai-menunjukkan ia mendengar panggilan paman Kim.

"Oke, sepertinya aku harus pergi." Yifan membawa langkahnya menjauhi Baekhyun dan ayahnya.

Sepeninggal Yifan, Baekhyun menatap ayahnya dengan senyum kekhawatiran, entah kenapa Baekhyun merasakan akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi, tapi Baekhyun coba mengusir itu dari hatinya.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Ayah."Baekhyun tersenyum hingga matanya membentuk bulan sabit, membuat pria paruh baya didepannya tertular dengan senyum tulus itu.

"Kau juga."bahu Baekhyun bergetar ketika kedua tangan kokoh itu merengkuhnya dalam kehangatan. Ia takut, Baekhyun sangat takut ayah dan Yifan-nya akan pergi.

"Ayah harus cepat kembali, kalau tidak aku akan menghukum ayah."kata Baekhyun dengan tawa kecil ia sekuat tenaga menyembunyikan perih dikelopak matanya.

"Hmm, ayah akan segera kembali."jawab ayah Baekhyun sambil melepaskan pelukan hangatnya kepada putra semata wayangnya.

"Oh ya, aku membuatkan bekal untuk ayah dan Yifan."ujar Baekhyun baru sadar kalau ia membawa tas ransel yang berisi kotak bekal sedari tadi.

Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum sembari menggapai ransel ditangan Baekhyun,"Kau yang terbaik."Pujinya membuat senyuman Baekhyun mengembang.

"Hmm, tentu saja aku yang terbaik, maka dari itu kalian harus cepat pulang kalau masih ingin memiliki orang seperti diriku,"kata Baekhyun dengan semangat menggebu-gebu, membuat pria didepannya tidak bisa menahan senyumnya.

"Ayah akan pulang dengan cepat."Baekhyun menatap ayahnya, walaupun ia sangat khawatir sampai rasanya ingin mati, ia tetap tersenyum demi semangat sang ayah.

"Baiklah, kalau ayah tidak pulang, aku akan memukul ayah dengan sendok."Baekhyun tertawa diujung kalimatnya, entahlah, bagaimana bisa di keadaan genting seperti ini ia membuat lelucon sekonyol itu.

"Ancaman macam apa itu?" Tanya sang ayah heran dan Baekhyun hanya tertawa dengan hati yang sakit, ia terus tertawa walaupun semakin lama suara tawanya terdengar pedih dan air mata menetes dipipinya.

Melihat itu ayah Baekhyun menjadi tidak tega, ia juga tidak mau meninggalkan putranya, tapi pekerjaannya telah menunggu, jika saja ia boleh egois, ia akan memilih menemani putranya dan selalu melindunginya. Pria paruh baya itupun merengkuh bahu putranya-lagi-yang sedang bergetar menahan tangis dengan suara tawa yang sudah berubah menjadi isakan. Mengusap surai sang anak dengan lembut walau kenyataannya hatinya juga hancur.

"Sst, jangan menangis Baek, semua akan baik-baik saja, Nak."dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk atas ucapan ayahnya, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

Baekhyun membawa kakinya untuk duduk disebuah rerumputan dipinggir danau dekat dengan lapangan tempat perkemahan. Setengah jam yang lalu rombongan kepolisian-termasuk ayahnya dan Yifan-telah pergi menuju perbatasan kota, tempat makhluk itu beramai-ramai ingin menghancurkan peradaban yang telah mereka bangun selama lebih dari ribuan tahun.

Angin sejuk menyapa Baekhyun dalam kesepian, menekuk kedua kakinya untuk duduk dihamparan rereumputan yang dingin dengan semut dan kerikil kecil mengintip dibaliknya. Hazel kecoklatan itu menengadah keatas, membuat cahaya bulan menyinari matanya hingga bersinar, dan ia pun mendekap kedua lututnya berharap sedikit kehangatan membungkusnya.

Bulan mengapung diatas air danau yang gelap, dengan bentuk yang tak sepenuhnya bulat karena air berulang kali merusaknya. Hembusan napas Baekhyun menjadi lagu menemani kesunyian yang berbicara.

Baekhyun teringat Yifan, kemarin ia masih disini, disamping Baekhyun ditempat yang sama, menatap malam yang indah bersama. Baru setengah jam dan rasa rindu rasanya sudah menyeruak didalam hati Baekhyun. Yifan telah pergi meninggalkannya-bukan pergi dalam artian sebenarnya karena pasti pria itu akan kembali-.

Semakin memikirkan Yifan membuat rasa khawatir semakin menggerogoti hatinya, jantungnya terus bekerja diluar nalar dan Baekhyun tau ada yang akan terjadi dan pasti itu bukan hal baik. Gelapnya air danau didepan sana seolah menjadi refleksi dari hati Baekhyun sekarang.

"Kau akan kembali kan Yifan?" Baekhyun bermonolog, menenangkan dirinya sendiri, kemudian menegakkan kedua kakinya dan kembali ke perkemahan untuk tidur karena hari sudah terlalu malam.

.

.

.

Kedua matanya bagai terpejam rapat walaupun nyatanya otot otot matanya sedang bekerja. Kepalanya bergerak kesana kemari, mencoba mencari setitikpun cahaya yang bisa didapat pupil matanya.

Dinding-dinding kokoh ada disekelilingnya, dengan sulur sulur besar merambat membungkus warna aslinya, seolah memerangkap tubuh kecilnya. Apa ia telah mati? Apa ini akhirat? Dan saat itu ia baru sadar bahwa kakinya menapak ditanah yang dingin sedingin hatinya.

Baekhyun pria itu. Kedua kakinya mencoba untuk berdiri dengan kedua matanya yang ia buka selebar mungkin untuk mengawasi sekelilingnya. Matanya sudah dapat menyesuaikan cahaya sekitar walaupun sesuatu dalam dirinya berteriak ketakutan.

Matanya bergerak kesana kemari mencari jalan yang dapat membawanya kedunia luar, namun nihil, sekali lagi matanya berkeliling menyelami setiap titik dan ia berputar ditempat. Bersyukur dalam hati ketika menemukan satu jalan keluar, ia pun melangkah kedalam sana.

Berharap jalan ini dapat membawanya keluar menuju dunia yang sebenarnya, Baekhyun telah mengambil jalan yang dilihatnya tadi, dan kini ia dipertemukan dengan jalan yang bercabang menjadi dua, seolah memberinya pilihan untuk membawa kakinya kemana. Keduanya gelap dan dipenuhi sulur sulur dan dedaunan hijau gelap, bak sulur anggur raksasa yang nampak seperti akar pohon beringin.

Baekhyun takut. Ia takut gelap dan ia butuh cahaya, jadi ia memilih asal dan melangkah kejalan sebelah kiri, kedua kaki pendeknya terus melangkah dan ia baru sadar bahwa semakin lama jalan ini semakin sempir karena sulur sulur disekelilingnya bertambah banyak, Baekhyun mulai panik.

Dan sekali lagi kakinya dihadapkan pada sebuah pertigaan. Dengan jalan yang sama gelapnya-atau mungkin semakin gelap-dan sulur anggur raksasa yang menggantung indah didinding-dindingnya. Baekhyun merasa ia berada disebuah labirin, semakin jauh ia melangkah semakin jauh pula ia terjerat didalamnya.

Baekhyun mulai panik. Keringat dingin bercucuran dipelipisnya. Ia terengah, kakinya jatuh lemas karena ketakutan yang semakin menghantuinya. Ia berteriak, menyelami udara kosong yang pada akhirnya mengembalikan suaranya sendiri. Baekhyun takut, ia butuh Yifan, tapi Yifan tak ada disini. Dan diujung keputusasaannya Baekhyun meringkuk tepat dititik tengah pertigaan itu.

Baekhyun menangis, berharap seseorang ada disana dan menolongnya keluar dari labirin gelap ini, namun kenyataan ia berada disana tanpa seorangpun manusia membuatnya ingin mati karena ketakutan. Baekhyun merasa samar samar suara seseorang memanggil-manggil namanya. Dan ketika ia menangkat wajahnya yang sudah penuh oleh air mata, didepan sana, tepat dijalan yang ada dihadapannya, berdiri seorang Wu Yifan dengan senyum tulusnya.

Baekhyun berdiri, berharap bahwa itu nyata dan bukan halusinasi belaka. Dan saat itulah tubuh Yifan berbalik dan menjauhinya. Baekhyun tertegun, dan entah kekuatan darimana membawa tubuhnya berlari mengejar seorang pria yang amat Baekhyun cintai. Tapi Yifan juga berlari-bedanya ia menjauhi Baekhyun-.

Yifan berlari sangat cepat hingga membuat kaki Baekhyun sakit karena terus mengejarnya dengan kakinya pendek. Dan sekali lagi, Baekhyun dihadapkan pada pilihan yang sama, jalan terbelah menjadi empat dan Baekhyun tepat ditengahnya. Baekhyun berputar ditempat dengan napas terengah, memanggil-manggil Yifan hingga air merebak dimatanya.

Dan sekali lagi, sekelebat bayangan orang berlari disalah satu jalan membuat harapan Baekhyun melambung, kembali ia gerakkan kedua otot otot kakinya yang sudah lemas dengan harapan menemukan Yifan diujung sana.

Namun Yifan berlari dengan sangat cepat-lebih cepat dari sebelumnya-hingga membuat Baekhyun harus berlari lebih cepat juga. Baekhyun tak mengerti kenapa Yifan berlari menjauh darinya, apa Yifan sudah tidak mencintainya dan ingin meninggalkan dirinya sendiri disini? Pemikiran itu membuat kaki Baekhyun seketika melemas dan ia tersungkur ditanah yang dingin hingga wajahnya menghadap tanah.

Dada Baekhyun bergerak naik turun karena oksigen yang ia butuhkan. Keringat berucuran menetes hingga membasahi tanah dibawahnya. Dan tiba-tiba sepasang kaki berbalut sepatu hitam menyapa matanya. Baekhyun tersenyum, ia yakin Yifan pasti tidak akan meninggalkannya.

Baekhyun mendongak dan senyumnya semakin mengembang melihat tubuh Yifan menjulang didepannya.

"Yi..fan."panggil Baekhyun lemah, Yifan balas tersenyum tulus, membuat hati Baekhyun bergetar untuk yang kesekian kalinya, tapi senyuman itu perlahan luntur digantikan gurat kesedihan, menyita senyum diwajah yang lebih pendek.

"Yifan?"

"Maaf Baekhyun, maafkan aku."Yifan berucap lemah dan Baekhyun seketika berwajah pucat, menyadari bahwa apa yang akan Yifan katakan bukanlah hal baik.

"Yifan?"

"Aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku, maafkan aku."Baekhyun menatap Yifan bingung. Pemikiran yang buruk menyergapnya. Mencoba menyembunyikan tangisnya, ia tetap menatap mata itu.

"Yifan?"

"Maaf, kau boleh membenciku seperti yang kau katakan, tapi aku lebih membenci diriku sendiri karena untuk menepati janjipun aku tak sanggup."Dan air mata yang begitu pahit terbebas dari mata Yifan juga.

"T-tapi .. "Seketika lidah Baekhyun kelu untuk sekedar berucap, ia hanya memandang Yifan dengan air yang berlomba-lomba turun membasahi pipinya.

"Maaf, maaf Baekhyun." Gumam Yifan parau. Tubuh Baekhyun menegang menyadari bahwa Yifan telah hilang dari hadapannya, meninggalkannya sendiri bersama hatinya yang menjerit sakit, dan meninggalkannya sendiri didunia ini.

.

.

.

"Yifan!" Baekhyun terengah dengan keringat dingin membasahi seluruh tubuhnya hingga bajunya juga ikut basah.

Mimpi buruk. Itulah yang pertama Baekhyun pikirkan ketika mengingat mimpinya tadi, bersyukur bahwa itu hanya sekedar mimpi dan bukan kenyataan. Baekhyun menetralkan nafasnya yang terengah engah, bersyukur bahwa Yifan masih hidup. Namun harapannya pupus ketika mendengar suara teriakan dan api berkobar dimana-mana. Jantung Baekhyun bekerja diluar nalar dan ia rasa ia sudah overdosis akan kekhawatiran.

Masih terengah, Baekhyun berdiri. Kakinya lemas hingga ia sedikit oleng. Suara gaduh terdengar semakin keras dengan jerit memilukan seperti tengah terjadi pembantaian hebat. Baekhyun kalang kabut, saat ini ia masih didalam tenda. Dengan kaki bergetar ia sibak kain penutup tendanya dan seketika itu pula matanya membola.

Baekhyun lupa cara untuk sekedar bernapas, dadanya sesak dengan ketidakpercayaan dan berharap bahwa ini hanya sekedar bunga tidur. Namun sebuah teriakan-entah milik siapa-seolah menyadarkannya bahwa ini realita.

Baekhyun ingin menangis. Baekhyun takut. Makhluk itu ada disini. Mereka ada disini dan sedang membantai warga perkemahan. Membelah perutnya dan mengambil organ hati dalam tubuhnya. Baekhyun takut dan ia butuh Yifan.

Yifan pasti ada diluar. Ya, Yifan pasti disana. Mungkin Yifan sedang menyelamatkan warga yang tersisa. Yifan dan ayahnya masih hidup sampai saat ini. Ya, pasti masih hidup. Baekhyun terus meyakinkan dirinya akan hal yang sama. Dan semakin keyakinan itu ia coba percayai, semakin jauh pula akal sehatnya berpaling.

Sekali lagi Baekhyun mendengar lolongan pilu dari luar sana, dan langkah kaki yang semakin lama semakin berkurang seolah memberi tau Baekhyun bahwa satu persatu manusia diluar sana telah kehilangan nyawa untuk menggerakkan kakinya. Baekhyun meredam tangisannya dengan telapak tangan.

Yifan pasti masih hidup dan dia ada di sekitar sini. Itu adalah apa yang Baekhyun yakini. Dan berbekal keyakinan yang tak berbukti, Baekhyun berdiri. Menghentikan tangisnya dan kembali membuka kain yang menjadi penutup tendanya.

Dan saat itulah Baekhyun menyesali apa yang ia lakukan. Didepannya kini, terpampang aksi nyata yang selama ini Baekhyun takuti. Seorang wanita paruh baya ada disana, terpojok dalam kumpulan kayu cadangan perapian. Dan tepat didepan wanita itu, sesosok makhluk yang berwujud sama-namun berbeda dalam artian yang sangat kontras-melangkah mendekati wanita itu.

Onix abu-abunya menyala dan kulitnya didominasi warna pucat. Wanita itu menangis dan hati Baekhyun terasa disayat karena ia bahkan hanya menjadi penonton dari semua itu. Baekhyun ingin menyelamatkan wanita itu, tapi rasa takut mengalahkan rasa ibanya. Jadi Baekhyun hanya diam, mencoba menutup mata hati nuraninya walau matanya terus menyaksikan.

Makhluk itu semakin dekat, hanya berjarak selangkah dari Si Wanita. Baekhyun dapat melihat bahwa makhluk itu menyeringai layaknya iblis. Dan matanya semakin membola ketika jari-jari yang sangat kotor dengan darah terselip dikuku-kukunya merobek baju wanita itu tepat dibagian perutnya. Wanita itu berteriak memohon, seakan makhluk itu mengerti.

Dan kini kain telah hilang dari perut wanita itu, jari jari panjang dengan ujung runcing bagaikan jarum bergerak membelah kulit perutnya. Nafas Baekhyun tercekat ketika perut wanita itu robek disertai jeritan memilukan dan organ dalam tubuhnya berjatuhan. Usus panjangnya keluar setengah dari perutnya dan seolah tak punya hati makhluk itu malah menariknya hingga usus itu keluar seluruhnya disertai dengan jeritan memilukan sebagai akhir dari hidup si wanita malang.

Tubuh wanita itu tumbang dan makhluk itu menunduk mengoyak mencari sesuatu didalam perutnya yang sudah kosong. Dan tiga detik kemudian benda merah dengan tekstur kenyal bak jelly ada ditelapak tangannya. Itu adalah hati. Baekhyun terkesiap. Ia lupa bagaimana rasa takut membuncah dari dalam dirinya.

Dan Baekhyun melihat didepan matanya, bagaimana makhluk itu memasukkan hati si wanita kedalam mulutnya, membuat cairan merah gelap dengan bau anyir menetes dari mulut hingga dagunya.

Dan ketika itulah mata mereka bertemu. Mata abu-abu itu menusuk kedalam manik Baekhyun disertai seringai yang tercetak jelas diatas bibirnya. Seketika itu tubuh Baekhyun bergetar. Dengan kaki gemetar ia berdiri dan berlari dari belakang tenda.

Suara teriakan sudah tidak semenjadi tadi dan Baekhyun tidak cukup bodoh untuk mengetahui bahwa derap langkah dibelakangnya adalah milik makhluk itu. Baekhyun merasa hilang akal ketika kaki pendeknya terus berlari demi menyelamatkan hidupnya.

Baekhyun tidak tau kemana ia melangkah. Mencoba mengabaikan teriakan disekitarnya dan pemandangan yang sama seperti yang baru ia lihat tadi. Langkah Baekhyun semakin cepat. Bahkan ia sudah tidak menginjak rerumputan lagi. Baekhyun berlari jauh kedalam hutan dan ia masih mendengar langkah lain selain dirinya.

Air mata berlomba-lomba menetes dari mata sipitnya. apakah ini akan menjadi akhir dari hidupnya? Mati terbunuh ditangan makhluk menjijikkan yang sangat ia benci. Otot otot kakinya mulai lelah dan ia merasa bahwa ia akan kram. Baekhyun memberanikan dirinya untuk menoleh dan saat itu onix abu-abu menyapa matanya. Dengan seringai kejam seolah serigala melihat mangsanya.

Baekhyun tidak tau kemana langkahnya pergi, ia tidak sadar bahwa ia telah masuk kedalam gubuk kecil yang Baekhyun yakini markas ayahnya dan anak buahnya. Baekhyun menoleh kesana kemari dan menyadari bahwa ruangan ini sangat kecil dan dipenuhi tabung gas , hanya ada satu pintu, pintu yang ia gunakan untuk masuk tadi.

Dan ketika ia berbalik. Makhluk itu ada disana, diambang pintu dan sedang melangkah kearahnya. Reflek Baekhyun melangkah mundur. Makhluk itu pun melangkah semakin dekat. Nafas Baekhyun yang tersengal menjadi lagu ketika kesunyian sedang berbicara. Kakinya terus melangkah mundur.

Selangkah. Dua langkah. Tiga langkah. Dan punggungnya pun menabrak papan kayu. Seluruh tubuh Baekhyun bergetar dan persendiannya melemas seketika. Tubuh mungil itupun tumbang dan Baekhyun coba menunduk, air asin mengalir dari matanya.

Makhluk itu semakin dekat. Satu langkah. Dua langkah. Baekhyun sudah putus asa. Mungkin ini memang akhir dari hidupnya. Maka ketika jari jari panjang dengan ujung runcing itu semakin mendekat, Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya.

Baekhyun sudah siap. Ia sudah siap mendapat rasa sakit yang teramat sangat. Dan saat itulah pikirannya melayang pada Yifan, kekasih hatinya yang entah bagaimana keadaannya sekarang. Hati Baekhyun menghangat ketika senyum hangat Yifan malam kemarin terbayang dimatanya. Suara kain dirobek menemani deru nafas Baekhyun. Itu adalah bajunya. Mata Baekhyun terpejam semakin rapat.

 _"Aku mencintaimu, Yifan"_

Dan setelahnya terdengar suara tabung gas berjatuhan dan derap langkah lain. Setelah itu layar hitamlah yang menjadi saksi segalanya.

.

.

.

Mata sipit itu mengerjap pelan menyesuaikan cahaya yang menyapa pupilnya. Pria mungil itu menggerakkan kepalanya kesana kemari. Mencoba menebak ada dimana dia sekarang. Pria itu mencoba duduk dan rasa pening menyergapnya.

Itu adalah Baekhyun. Manik coklatnya menyelami apapun yang bisa digapai matanya. Dan saat itulah Baekhyun merasa bahwa tempat ini tidak asing. Ia bersandar pada sebuah dinding batu yang dibalut sulur-sulur anggur raksasa. Bau anyir membuat Baekhyun menutup indra penciumannya.

Ia seperti berada pada sebuah ruangan dengan dinding batu mengelilinginya. Apa ia sudah mati? Apa ini surga? Atau mungkin neraka? Baekhyun teringat kejadian terakhir kali, ketika ia ada di ruangan penuh tabung gas bersama zombie yang hampir membunuhnya. Atau mungkin sudah membunuhnya?

Baekhyun melihat ada celah kecil disudut ruangan. Mencoba berdiri, kaki telanjangnya melangkah gontai untuk mengintip pemandangan luar.

"Sudah bangun?" Suara datar dan dingin menyapa gendang telinganya. Suara itu begitu rapuh bagai seutas benang di atas jembatan. Baekhyun reflek berbalik. Apa ia tak sendirian ditempat ini? Itu membuatnya sedikit tenang.

Baekhyun berbalik dan mata bereka bertemu. Seketika itu Baekhyun menegang. Ia memang tak sendiri, tapi ia juga tidak bersama manusia. Baekhyun lupa bagaimana rasanya ketakutan ketika sosok didepannya malah tersenyum. Mata abu-abunya yang kosong menyelami mata Baekhyun yang terus terbuka tanpa berkedip. Bahkan Baekhyun tak bernapas ketika makhluk itu mendekat.

Tubuhnya sangat kurus bak tulang yang dibungkus kulit. Dan kulitnya pucat seperti tidak ada darah mengalir dalam tubuhnya. Makhluk itu sudah ada tepat didepan Baekhyun sekarang. Hanya berjarak satu meter dari tubuhnya. Anehnya, bibir pucat itu melebar seolah ingin tersenyum pada baekhyun yang malah menjadi aneh.

"Selamat pagi Byun Baekhyun, aku.. Park Chanyeol."Ujar sosok itu dengan senyum ramahnya.

Baekhyun menahan napas. Saat itu ia baru sadar, bahwa ia memang tak sendiri. Ia bersama zombie

.

.

.

TBC

Hai semua! *lambai kece*. Masih ingat aku? Ini Hyerin :v. Maaf setelah sekian lama aku baru balik dan malah bawa ff baru *ditabok*. Ehh ini gak baru kok, ini udah lama Cuma baru di apdet :v. Hehe, maaf ya udah berbulan-bulan Hyerin gak nongol. Tenang aja, aku akan lanjut ffku yang lain kok. Tunggu aja.

Sebenarnya ff ini udah lama bahkan lebih lama dari Bleeding Heart. Yahh, aku terinspirasi dari sebuah film berjudul Warm Bodies *kalo gak salah, lupa judul -_-*. Tapi aku buat beda banget kok, Cuma zombienya aja yang sama. Di film mereka juga gk makan hati, tapi makan otak manusia. Hehe.

Maaf aku sibuk banget sampai jarang nulis. Aku sempet pengen nyerah dan hapus akun ini, tapi setelah aku baca review kalian di ff ku yang lain, aku jadi termotivasi*apaan* :v. Hehe, oke sekian. Mohon dukungannya dan berikan komentar kalian di kotak review ya. Sangat diharapkan loh. Saranghae!


End file.
